United Colonial Army
The United Colonial Army (UCA) is the military arm of the United Colonial Nations. It was inaugurated in the early 2100s to defend Earth's colonies and preventing interplanetary war. Overview The United Colonial Army is the only legally military force on Earth and its colonies. Unlike the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance, which largely relies on local funds from their respective systems to function, the UCA receives funding directly from the UCN. This arrangement provides them with access to more resources and firepower than any of the typical ISA branches. The UCA and its Navy possesses weapons, training, and technology far beyond the level of individual ISA commands. The ISA was created to provide defense for Earth's colonies to prevent the UCN from spreading its forces too thin. To prevent any of the colonies from ever rebelling against the UCN, the ISA forces are kept intentionally weaker than their UCA counterparts. History During the early extrasolar colonization period, the UCN was overburdened by the massive amounts of administration to its new colonies. As a result, the UCN relied on stiff economic penalties and overwhelming military force to keep the colonies and habitats in line. The UCN levied volunteers from across the colonies to form the UCN Defense Force to enforce Earth's authority over its stellar dominions. While many colonies retained their armed forces, the UCN Defense Force was widely recognized for possessing the most advanced technology and best trained troops. However, the Defense Force lacked troop numbers and was only conceived as a temporary solution. In 2113, in the midst of expanding colonization and reports concerning allegations of corruption, military inefficiency, and a sluggish bureaucracy, the UCN Defense Force was officially dissolved in favor of a more efficient service, with the United Colonial Army being formed thereafter. The UCA Navy was the first service branch of the Army that was formed. In the late 22nd century, the UCN felt threatened by the Helghan Administration's increasing domination over star travel and space trade, and in response levied stricter tariffs on space traffic and heavily taxing the colonies. The taxes was then used to expand the UCA, with its navy branch receiving the bulk of the budget to developing new and more advanced warships. When the Helghan Administration seceded from the UCN in 2199 and subsequently starting the First Extrasolar War, the UCA was dispatched to the Alpha Centauri system where they easily routed Helghan's corporate forces and forcing the Helghan Administration into surrender. A century later, the UCA was again dispatched to Alpha Centauri to reinforce Vekta against the Helghan Empire during the outbreak of the Second Extrasolar War. When the UCA reinforcements arrived to Vekta, the fleet was almost destroyed by Vekta's Orbital Defense Network that was taken control by the Helghast but was fortunately saved by the actions of a team led by ISA soldier Jan Templar. When the conflict on Vekta ended in January 2358, the UCA declared the situation stabilized and withdrew from the system. Category:Killzone Category:Organizations Category:UCN